User talk:Mcqueen9000
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mcqueen9000 page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 00:01, September 11, 2010 Re: Help me I don't quite understand your question. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :What I mean is, well, actually, I've already answered your question on your talk page. Why don't you go see? Mcqueen9000 14:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Editing pages You can't. Pages that don't have the edit option are protected to prevent vandalism. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :But then, how come people like you or SteamTeam or Goldbear or ZEM got to edit those pages? Mcqueen9000 17:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Because we're admins. BTW When you leave messages for other people, please leave them on their talk page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, is that the sort of pages you meant? You'll be able to edit most pages in about a weeks time. I hope this helps! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, Thanks! Mcqueen9000 20:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: This user needs help They use this and similar codes: If you need any more help, you know how to contact me! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't understand the question. Can you rephrase it please? Would you like me to make you a userbox on your page and then you can edit it to how you want it? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that would be nice. Mcqueen9000 22:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Your pictures were deleted because they're not Thomas related. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I put a userbox on your user page. You can now edit it however you want. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Recent uploads I thought I should tell you that I deleted your recently uploaded images because they were duplicates of ones we already have. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. I see. But how can I upload photos without you having to delete them? I generally have a difficult time seeing which ones are duplicates and which ones are not. Mcqueen9000 23:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh never mind, I already figured it out. Mcqueen9000 00:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That's good. :) PS If you want to leave a message for another user, it's best to leave it on their talk page and not your's. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: These are funny 2 watch You were right! I did like them! I think the best were the first, second, and last ones though. Thanks for sharing! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:02, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :You can if you wish. But please remember two things. 1. Don't send too many at a time. 2. I may not be able to watch them as soon as you send them, so be patient. Thanks! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:S14C Just ask ZEM. He'll add you end. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 14 Club Sure, I'll add you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 06:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mad Bomber I've never watched either, so I can't comment. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deletion I left deletion reasons for each image... At least two of them were deleted because of copyright reasons though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: This message is copyright of MQ9 and Thomasfan All images are copyrighted to there respected owners. In other words, all of the Thomas images here belong to HiT. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: HiT Here's their email address: consumerrelations@hitentertainment.com Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: TGD Trivia It was once on the page but it has since been removed. I think it's just an uncanny coincidence more than anything. I don't even see much of a resemblance anyway. And I take umbrage that you think I'd erase it. No matter if I would or wouldn't, it's rather rude to tell that to the person you're asking. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: This message is copyrighted! (No, not really) You mean this message that's seen on image pages? ("This file is copyrighted. The individual who uploaded this work and first used it in an article, and subsequent persons who place it into articles, assert that this qualifies as fair use of the material under United States copyright law.") That just means that HiT owns the images and that the Wikia is using them in compliance with copyright laws. You can use them for whatever you want, but at your own risk for not using them within the law - if you do that is. There are ways to keep within the copyright laws. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I really don't know. Most users just write things like this in the video description: "This is a fan made video. I do not own Thomas. No money has or ever will be made from this video." Whether that's enough or not, I don't know. You may want to look into copyright laws a bit or something. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Assistance Do you need to know how to change it or where it came from? If the latter, ZEM made it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :On your Wikia, you should see a button that says "Theme Designer" on the tool bar that follows you up and down the pages. Click on that and then find where it says "Wordmark" near the top of the page. Click that and you should see what to do from there. :) (If you don't have the "Theme Designer" button, you can add it by clicking the "Costomize" button and searching for the tool.) I hope this helps! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you using the Wikia's "New Look" skin or the old Monobook? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Then I don't see your problem. :( The tool bar here is blue and is always at the bottom of the screen no matter what page you're on. (Except when you're either at the very bottom of a page or are editing one.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::It was no problem. I was happy to help. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Great! I've never heard of that game, but it sounds cool. Can you send me a link to your Wikia? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Is it only available for Wii? If it is, I won't be able to play it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates First, I haven't the time to watch the videos now, but I'll let you know when I have. :) Second, to make a template, you first have to give it a name. For example, the one at the bottom of Thomas' page is called "Template: North Western Railway". After you have the name selected, create the page and put this code on it: Category:Templates (NOTE: For your Wikia, just change all of the links to the pages you need. :) The color can also be changed BTW.) (NOTE 2: To view the code properly, edit this section of your talk page. Just remember to remove the "nowiki" coding at the front and back of the template code.) I hope that all makes sense! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Untitled It's OK. Lots of people make that mistake. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it does take a while to learn certain aspects of Wiking. (Especially coding!) It took me quite a while to get it straight. (And then I still don't know everything! :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't give it another thought. It's happened to everyone. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: TTTE Wiki Chat It was disabled a few weeks ago so that we could make stricter rules for it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC)